Destiny
by Woot-there-it-s
Summary: IMPORTANT INFO! You know the drill..Edward won't change Bella and he leaves. Years later, Bella belongs to an ancient and powerful coven. She has a new life, family, and love. Edward comes back. Will their life survive even with a new enemy in their mids.
1. Leaving

**Authors Note: **This is my first fan- fic so be nice please. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated. P.S The whole summary is in my profile so check it out. -

**Disclaimer: **I'm just going to say that I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I don't want to get sued or anything…

**DESTINY**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

We were in the meadow. I loved it when it was like this. Just me and Edward as we watched the sun go down. I glanced at him only to find him gazing at me with his golden eyes in a way that never failed to speed up my heart. He was too perfect.

After a while he stared back at the darkening sky. "It's twilight again." He sighed. "The end of another day." I hated the look of sadness that came over him when he said this. Instinctively, I embraced him. I felt him stiffen and move back. "Bella," he said looking sad. I took a step back and glared at him. This is getting ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. He took a step forward but I just took another step back.

"When are you going to change me, Edward?" I asked him in frustration.

"Bel-"

"No, you listen. I hate this," I said looking directly at his eyes. "not being able to be close to you. I thought you loved me."

I saw his eyes darken. "Dammit, Bella! You know I love you." He said angrily.

I wasn't going to back off. I knew this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. It might as well be sooner. "Then why won't you change me? Don't you always want to be with me?" I cried out my voice rising.

Edward glared back his dark eyes glinting. "I'm not going to damn you to an eternity of darkness, Bella." He saw I was about to protest and put a hand up signaling my silence. "I will not let you suffer the same fate that I was given. I was dying when Carlisle changed me. My family and friends have already passed away. I lost nothing but you have your whole life ahead of you." He wasn't angry anymore. He just looked tired.

"So you're not going to change me?" I asked warily.

"I'm not changing you." He said in a tone that meant that he was finished discussing this.

I sighed my eyes brimming with tears. "Then I guess…..we're finished."

His head snapped up looking surprised fixing his eyes on me." What?!"

I paced around knowing he was looking at me. "I'm already 18 Edward. Every single moment, I'm aging. Sooner or later, we are going to break up." Tears were falling freely on my face now. I turned around not wanting him to see it.

"Bella…I love you" he whispered softly. I could clearly hear the pain in his voice and it broke my heart. I knew without looking back that Edward had left. After I got home, I broke down and cried.

The next day, I went to the Cullen's house. On the door was a note. Panic spread through me. Hands trembling, I picked up the note and began to read it.

_Bella, my love, _

_By the time you read this letter, me and my family will be gone. I'm doing this in your best interest though it may not seem like it. What you said yesterday as true. If I don't change you we can not be together for long. I know you'll move on and have a normal life. You'll meet another man…one you can live your life with. I know I can never be that man and you'll never know how much it pains me to leave you. I will never regret meeting you but I do regret hurting you. I'm so sorry._

_You once called me an angel but in reality Bella, you were the angel. MY angel. You lit up my life and gave me happiness and love. I will never forget you as long as I am on this Earth. Goodbye , Bella_

_I will love you always,_

_Edward_

I slumped on the door. He left me. That thought kept circling to me. Edward left me. Anger quickly replaced despair, He didn't even have the courage to tell me face to face

"I hate you Edward Cullen."


	2. Victoria

**Authors Note: **Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate it. -

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer does.

**DESTINY**

**Chapter 2: Victoria**

For days (or weeks, I don't really know) I was like a walking zombie. I just did my routine everyday. Wake up, go to school, come home, and sleep. It was like an endless cycle. A cycle that was driven by my depression. The only emotions I had during this time were either rage or despair. I LOVED him. How could he have left me? On the other hand, if I never did meet him, none of this would've happened. I wouldn't feel like this. Regardless, I didn't have the strength or the incentive to live anymore. It was pathetic.

One day I found myself back n the meadow. I don't know how or why but there I was. I watched as the sun went down and felt the hot tears come up. Am I always going to be like this? Mourning for a love that can never be; a man that will never come back?

"Edward" I whispered the name that caused me so much pain. Pain that never seemed to end.

"Oh isn't this sad" a mocking voice said.

I froze. I recognized the food but it couldn't be… I turned around to see…

"Victoria" I said backing away.

She just grinned showing her fangs. Her red hair billowed in the wind as her red eyes fixed on me. "Has lover boy left you?"

I narrowed my eyes feigning bravery, "That's not your business."

She laughed and that one sound sent chills down my spine. She bared her teeth with eyes gleaming. This crazy woman was going to kill me! I took a couple of steps back.

"Don't worry. I'll just bite you."

Surprised, "You're not going to kill me?"

She laughed again, "Oh rest assured, I will kill you. But first, I'll let you suffer for 3 days and then I'll kill you."

Before I could respond, she was on me. I felt her fangs pierce my skin. Suddenly I was engulfed in darkness but not before I heard her cackle. Those 3 days were like hell. It was if someone was burning me inside and out. Moving only made the pain flare to a sicken degree.

Soon the pain began to dull. I stood up and saw Victoria. There was no way I would let this witch kill me. So without hesitation, I killed her right under the blood red sky.

**So how was that? I'm sorry it took so long for me to update.**

**Review please -**


	3. New Life

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay guys. This is my third chapter. Hope you guys like it.

Review please : )

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight or New Moon. 

**DESTINY**

**Chapter 3: New Life**

13 Years Later…

"BELLA!"

"KALE!"

"Get your butts down here! It's time for school!"

I stopped kissing my boyfriend when I heard the screams. "Oh man."

Kale laughed as he got off the bed, "You're the one who said we should go to school."

I watched him as he dressed, "You don't want to spend more time with me?" I said pouting.

He went over to me to playfully ruffle my hair, "I'd love to babe, but what kind of impression will we leave if we're late for our first day of school."

"I don't really care…"I muttered darkly.

"BELLA! KALE!"

Kale gave me kiss on my head and left, "That's my cue."

I sighed, getting up and started to dress. I chose a light blue turtleneck sweater with a black vest. I had a black mini-skirt and black knee-high boots. I went to the mirror. After 13 years, I was already used to how I looked as a vampire. My hair was still brown but it had volume now and actually shone. It also felt like silk. My eyes looked more seductive and mysterious. It was of a golden color except for a couple of brown flecks, reminding me of my original eye color. My skin was like that of a porcelain doll's, pale, smooth, and flawless.

My body had also changed… quite a bit. I actually had curves now and they were the type of curves that drew men's eyes. Also, my… um… "feminine assets" were also accentuated. After I was satisfied with my appearance, I went downstairs.

While I was heading down, I couldn't help but look around and marvel at how much my life had changed during the past 13 years. The first three years of my vampire life, I was totally alone. During the day, I was consumed with the memories of how my life used to be and in the night there was only the dark embrace of loneliness. I had no friend, nobody to talk to, nothing. But when I met Kale and the others, everything changed. They welcomed me into their family and gave me a reason to live again. I grew to love these people, especially Kale.

As I descended down the stairs, I saw my family waiting for me. Kyra, Kale's sister, Rainer, Kyra's husband, and Kale.

Kale… he was like my anchor these past 10 years. He helped put my heart back together and lessened the pain of losing Edward. Kale was just as handsome as Edward. He had thick black hair that I loved to comb my hair through and mesmerizing gold eyes. I also knew, from personal experience that he had an unbelievable body. Kyra was Kale's twin and my best friend. She was like a sister to me. She was incredibly beautiful like Kale. She was probably the most carefree and silliest person I ever met. Her husband Rainer was like an older brother to me. He was blond and handsome and the more serious of the couple.

Standing next to them was Viktor, the leader of one of the most ancient and powerful covens in the world. The coven that I was a part of. He was one of the most powerful vampires in the world and our leader. More importantly, he was a father to me.

I looked around and saw the other coven members. When I reached the bottom, they all shouted, "GOOD LUCK".

I saw Kyra grinning widely and waving her hand, "Thank you. Thank you. You're all too kind." Rainer was just shaking his head.

"Is this really necessary." I muttered.

Kale put his around me as we went outside, "Just humor them, love."

I rolled my eyes, "I just see no need of the making a big deal of our going to school. Geez, it's not like this is our first time."

"Have a good day at school everybody." Victor said smiling. "Remember, there are other vampires there." He was looking at me. "Don't get hurt." There was something in his eyes that made me fell as if it there was something he wasn't telling us. Because of his power, he could probably see who those vampires were.

"No worries. I don't feel them being violent." Kyra said getting in the car. That was her power. She had the ability to sense the intentions and feelings of others. She kind of reminded me of Jasper.

"I don't see them causing us trouble, either." Kale had the ability to see the future. Remind you of anyone we know? That's right, Alice. But unlike her ever-changing visions, Kale can see what will ultimately happen no matter what.

Viktor raised his brow, "Nevertheless, be careful."

I couldn't help but feel that that warning was directed to me. Who could these vampires be and what could they be to me?

**A/U: I bet you guys can guess who those vampires are. Well nonetheless the confrontation will in the next two chapters.**

**I know some of you are reading this isn't reviewing. WHY? Please review. Please, please, please. Would it help if I say "Please with a cherry on top?"**


	4. Painful Reunion Pt 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this up

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Twilight or New Moon

**DESTINY**

**Chapter 4: Painful Reunion – Part 1**

I actually forgot about Viktor's warning. That is before I got in school. We were hanging out in the parking lot waiting for school to start. A couple of guys whistled at me and Kyra. Something that pissed our boyfriends off.

"Let me see him whistle when I shove my foot down his throat." Rainer growled.

Kyra smiled, "Are you jealous?" She put her hands on his face and passionately kissed him.

"Eew guys", I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, get a room," Kale said with disgust. "Geez, what are you guys, rabbits?"

I chuckled at that. Kale was never one for kissing in public. He thinks it's "improper." Hmm…I got an idea. Grinning, I said in my most innocent voice," Kale?"

"Yes?" he looked at me.

Suddenly, I pushed him against the car hard, surprising him.

"W-what are you doing, Bella?" he stuttered. If he could, I bet he would've blushed.

I pressed myself against him and was about to kiss him when I suddenly sensed HIS presence. It couldn't be… Terrified, I looked around and there He was, looking as perfect as ever. Our eyes connected and all the pain came rushing back. I didn't even notice the other Cullens gaping at me or the worried expressions on my friends' faces. Panicked, I grabbed Kale's hand and dashed into the school with Kyra and Rainer following us.

"What's wrong Bells?" Kyra asked worried. I rushed to an empty classroom and fell against the wall trying to catch my breath.

Kyra and Rainer crouched at either side of me looking concerned. I knew I was probably freaking them out right now. But could you blame me? I mean, it's not everyday you see your lost love after 13 years. Just seeing him again opened up all the pain and wounds I had tried to bury these past 13 years. I felt like it was only yesterday that I read the heart- wrenching letter. I put my head in my hands groaning in frustration. Why did Edward have to be at this school! Why here, why now!

I raised my head to find Kale in front of me with a thoughtful expression on his beautiful face. He said in a serious and calm voice, "It's him, isn't it? Edward Cullen? The one who left you?"

I looked at him carefully checking to see if he was angry. Kale was always good at disguising his feelings but not from me. I knew him too well. I was surprised that he didn't seem angry. Quietly I replied, "He's back."

Kale held out his hand and helped me up. Hr smiled but it was a smile filled with understanding and love. He embraced me tightly and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

Then he took my face in his hands. "I'll always be here for you, Bella," he said and kissed me deeply.

Kyra came up to me and hugged me also, "we're here for you, Bells."

"Yeah, we'll beat up anybody who tries to hurt you," Rainer joked.

I looked at them lovingly. I loved my family and mynew life. I'll be damned if I let Edward Cullen ruin it. He walked out on me and the only way I'll let him back in my life is if he crawled back…that is if I even decide tolet him back at all.

**You know the deal. REVIEW please :)**


	5. Painful Reunion Pt 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE Thanks to those who reviewed. SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: **Is it really necessary to say that I don't own Twilight or New Moon?

**DESTINY**

**Chapter 5: Painful Reunion – Part 2**

We were now walking to the administrator's office to get our class schedules. I noticed the other students were looking at us. I couldn't help but remember my first day at Forks High School fourteen years ago. I would never forget that day. That was the first day I saw Edward Cullen and my life changed forever However, I was alone then. I'm not now.

After we got our schedules, I was disappointed to see that I didn't have any classes with Kale, Rainer, or Kyra. Shoot. I looked up from my schedule to see the three of them looking at me. Kyra looked really annoyed, "What is it, Kyra?" I asked. It wasn't everyday that happy – go – lucky Kyra got annoyed.

"It's Edward," she hissed out. I felt Kale grab my hand.

"What do you sense?" I asked nonchalantly**. (Remember Kyra has the power to sense the emotions of other people**.) Kyra closed her eyes concentrating. As she did so, her frown deepened. She opened her eyes," He feels pain, regret, disbelief that you're really here. Also he…" she hesitated glancing at me then Kale, "still… well he still loves you, Bells."

I felt Kale grip my hand tighter. Edward still… loves me? But he left me. "I don't care if he still loves me," I said bitterly. "He left me. Now he just has to deal with the reality that I moved on" I smiled lovingly at Kale.

"This is real bad timing on his part." Rainer said.

"Yeah, well-" I stopped when I heard the first period's bell ring. I sighed.

"Don't worry babe. We have lunch together." Kale said giving me a kiss.

"Wait! Let me just shield you guys from the Cullens' powers." I exclaimed. My power is that I am able to shield myself and others from other vampires' powers and I am also able to disrupt the powers of others around me. Pretty convenient, isn't it? I am proud to say that I am the only vampire in the world except for Viktor who has this power.

"I don't want you guys to be victims to Edward's mind- reading abilities." All I had to do was concentrate and they were shielded. Rainer looked surprised, "He's a mind-reader?"

"Yep," I replied, "and a damn good one too."

Kale chuckled darkly, 'Guess it's good you're shielding us. I don't think you're ex will appreciate my thoughts about you."

I just rolled my eyes. Inside I agreed with Kale. Edward would certainly not approve of the certain "activities" I had done with Kale. He always was jealous and possessive.

My classes passed by without any event. I heard all of these lessons before. That's what I get for repeating school over and over again. My class before lunch was biology. I was just there waiting for the teacher to come in making a sketch of Kale. I was so immersed in it that I didn't even notice the chair next to me move.

"Bella."

I froze and shut my eyes. It can't be him. It can't be him. It can't be him…

"Bella," but it was.

I turned my head and opened my eyes. It was him. Edward. Instinctively, I placed my chair as far as the table could allow. He placed his cold hand on mine to prevent me from moving. "Don't touch me," I said coldly.

He sighed removing his hand from mine. My hand tingled from where his touched it.Uh-oh, this is SO not good.

"Bella, please look at me." His voice was pained and it pulled at me. I sighed. Might as well get this over with. I looked at him and my breath backed up. He looked exactly the same. He was a perfect and handsome as before. The face of a fallen angel. But he looks so sad. I could see the pain emanating in his topaz eyes and love. He did love me… ugh, this is getting too complicated.

"I missed you, Bella?" he said in his musical enchanting voice.

"I-I" I stuttered turning away. I couldn't think straight when those topaz eyes were staring at me. I cleared my throat. "I missed you too…Edward."

His eyes widened. I guess he didn't expect me to say that I had missed him. Suddenly he smiled and tried to bring me closer. I moved farther away. His smile disappeared only to be replaced with a quizzical expression. "I missed you, Edward but I don't forgive you," I said, "and I don't know if I ever will." He was about to say something but the teacher called on him. I noticed him glancing at my notebook and I'm pretty sure he saw my sketch of Kale. He didn't try to talk to me anymore but he was rigid. His hands were clenched into fists and his jaw was set.

When the bell rang, I dashed away to lunch before he could say anything else to me. When I got to the cafeteria, Kale, Kyra, and Rainer were already sitting in a table with 4 trays of food. As expected every human there was looking at us, more like staring actually. The Cullens weren't there yet. I sat down next to Kale. "Hey"

Kale lifted me in his lap and kissed me while I was breathless. I heard some gasps and whistles in the room. "W- what are you doing," I stuttered knowing that if I was still a human, I'm pretty sure I would have been red as a tomato.

He grinned," Aren't I allowed to kiss my beautiful girlfriend?"

"But I thought you said it was 'improper' to kiss in public?" I heard Rainer snickering and Kyra hitting him.

"Well, I was wrong. I like this." He said referring to me n his lap.

I raised an eyebrow "Oh, okay".

Kyra piped up, "Or maybe Kale just wants to make Edward jealous."

"What!" I yelped.

"Yeah, they're right there," Rainer said pointing to something behind me. I gulped turning around. The rest of the Cullens had somber expressions on their faces. Edward was in the front. His eyes were as black as I'd ever seen them. He looked as if he was going to commit bloody murder. I locked eyes with him and I could see his conflicting emotions. He glared at Kale and walked away.

I wiggled out of Kale's lap and began to walk after Edward. "What are you doing, Bella?" Kale said grabbing my arm.

I shook my arm free, "I'm going after him Kale." For the first time today, I saw a spark of anger in his eyes.

Feeling the eyes of everybody in the cafeteria, I walked out.

When I was outside, I spotted him immediately. He was getting in his car ready to leave…Unbelievable! He was just going to leave. AGAIN. I was getting angry at him. Suddenly a gust of wind came blowing my scent in his direction. I saw his head snap up and look at me. There was an unreadable expression on his face. If I could always read his expression, maybe I wouldn't be in this expression. Running at vampire speed, I was in front of him in the blink of an eye.

I poked his chest, "Leaving again, Edward?"

He trapped my hand in his and brought it to his lips. I shivered bringing a smile to his face. His eyes were not as black as before. He glanced at something behind me and frowned. "Let me talk to you alone, Bella…alone" he whispered silkily his face VERY close to mine.

"Um…" Suddenly, I was pulled backward landing in Kale's arms.

"She doesn't want to be with you Cullen," Kale gritted out. I had never heard his voice like that before. It was cold and had an edge to it.

"Why don't you let her make up her mind," Edward said his eyes turning black again "or are you afraid to let me speak to her?" He was clearly mocking Kale.

I felt Kale growl and take a fighting stance. I saw Edward do the same. This is NOT good. NOT GOOD AT ALL. I stepped in front of them.

"Stop acting like a bunch of idiots." I said harshly surprising them. "I'll talk to Edward." Kale's face hardened. I put my hand to his face. "I'll come back," I whispered and kissed him passionately. I turned to Edward who looked really angry not to mention jealous. "Come, I'll lead you to a place where we can talk in private."

**That's it for this chapter. **

**For those who read the summary in my profile, you should know that there should be enemy vampires in this story. Well, I'm going to have to start writing them in, no matter how random it may seem.**

**The title for the next chapter is "I Still Love You". **


End file.
